A New Beginning
by Ratchet's Sparkling
Summary: I am posting this story for my good friend, PrimesSPARROW. This is her story and a more detailed explanation is on my profile. Thanks! Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my little OC Anna Carter. Maria Williams is owned by MARZ009J and used by permission.

Optimus/OC

Romance/hurt and comfort

Summary: Optimus Prime's past comes back to hit him full force; and the Autobot commander must make a decision one that he is not sure he truly can.

A new beginning

Chapter 1 – Thinking about the past

Maria's POV

I found myself thinking about the past so much lately; about my lost love whom I loved with all my heart. I had remembered we were together for 6 years; and then he was gone vanished without a trace no goodbyes no anything but stone cold silence. I had to find him; I had too not for anything else but for him to know he had a son.

I bit my bottom lip; as I peered at our son. He was special very special like his father was; and I just needed to find him now. I needed to know why I wasn't good enough; why he left me without so much as a goodbye or anything. It hurt me more than he'd ever know.

I had found him injured; he was not well human. He was an Autobot that was what he called himself. His name was Optimus Prime; and he was their leader. He had told me he had gotten blindsided by one of his brother's men. He had an awful hole in his side; and he was bleeding rather severely. He had kept passing out; but he had told me what to do for him.

He had also told me to make sure I didn't touch the blue stuff; which was his life's blood and it was pouring out of that wound. I had nursed him back to health; and we had grown closer as a result of that.

We did things together; and went places together. It was exciting, he was fascinating. He was an alien being; and he was interested in me. I couldn't believe it; and naturally I told no one about him. I couldn't and wouldn't; I was no fool the governments would want to take him apart and experiment on him.

Optimus Prime, even his name commanded some sort of respect; he was a robotic being and smart. He was able to transform into a robotic being, Peterbilt vehicle; but he also had a holoform which was solid as I was. It looked and acted like a human would; but Optimus said it couldn't expel DNA.

Well, guess what that wasn't actually true; because now we have a six year old son. He needs to know his daddy too; and I am not sure either how long I can keep him away from doctors without asking questioning about his special circumstances. What I mean by special circumstances is he is not really human; and he's not really a robot. He's a techno organic; I have seen enough Science fiction and fantasy movies and read some books to know that. I also know what the government would do with him; if they found out about him. This is why I need to find Optimus; he would know what to do and perhaps maybe we could be a family.

Of course, all this depends on what I learn from why he left in the first place; and if I decide not to flatten his tires for leaving in the first place. I sighed then; as I glanced at Orion. I had named him after Optimus; I was taught always name your first born son after his daddy.

I had taken Orion and we moved to Europe; I was a surgeon and had a wonderful career going there. I wanted Optimus though; I wanted him back in my life and our son needed his father.

I wasn't sure how to even locate him; but then as I was surfing the Internet I found something that sounded pretty interesting. It was about a big huge battle in Mission City; and the circumstances sounded way too extreme for it to be just my imagination. The battle sounded too otherworldly; which meant it was my bot and his team against his brother and his warriors.

I glanced at Orion then and smiled. "I think we are going to find your daddy, how about that, Orion?" I asked.

"Okay mama, will daddy like me, mama?" Orion asked.

"Oh course he will." I said.

"Daddy is special like me right mama?" Orion asked me his bright blue eyes watching me.

"Yes he is, he is very special. Remember what mama told you never tell anyone that you're special, alright?" I asked.

"Okay mama, I will need to handle all of our affairs before we leave; we need to move to the states now." I said knowing this was going to be one hellish thing to do; but I had to do it. Optimus had to know his son; and Orion had to know his daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Anna Carter

Maria was packing up all her stuff; and packing Orion's as well. Orion walked into his mother's bedroom; she was finishing packing up her one suitcase when Orion walked in. He was drinking chocolate milk; and eating a cookie. Orion sat on his mother's bed; and watched her with curious eyes.

"Mama, when will we get to see daddy?" Orion asked.

Maria glanced at her son; and she smiled sadly at him. She walked over to the bed; and she sat by him ruffling his hair up.

"We will find your daddy, Orion; I promise you." Maria said.

Maria sighed; she wasn't quite sure how to find him either; but she had some leads. They'd find Optimus she knew they just had to find him; and they had to do it soon.

…

Autobot base at Jordan Nevada,

Optimus Prime stood by the fence looking out; his processors seemed to be on something so far away.

"Penny for your thoughts," a female voice said as Optimus glanced down at the bouncy little blond who stood there. "Hey Optimus," she said as he smiled at her.

"Hello Anna, how are you?" Optimus asked.

Anna smiled then; as she glanced back up at Optimus.

"Hungry," was all she said. "Guess what, Optimus?" she asked innocently.

"What Anna?" he asked.

"I made this for you, Optimus." She stated as she proudly held up a drawing for him.

Anna Carter, she was a mystery to most; though she was around 19 years old. She was a bit slow for her age; which was in part due to a terrible accident several years ago. She was Major Lennox's sister; and Will asked Optimus if he would be her guardian. Optimus agreed; and while she did live on the base. Optimus figured it would keep her safer; then if she were to be somewhere else.

Anna was your average teenager though; she had her likes and dislikes. She loved video games; and she also loved music.

Optimus knelt beside Anna; and he looked at the picture. "This is rather nice; Anna; when did you make this?" he asked.

"I made while my tutor was on the phone; Will is always so busy anymore; but that's okay I have you, don't I?" she asked.

"Yes indeed, you have me Anna," Optimus said as he lowered his hand toward her.

He brought her up to his face; and she ran her hands over his face. "I am so lucky to have you, Optimus; thank you for being in my life." She said as he nodded. "But you know what?" she asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

"No, what….?" He asked.

"I am still hungry." She said with a loopy smile as he chuckled and gently put her down onto the ground.

"My tutor sometimes gets on my nerves, Optimus; he's so nerdy sometimes." Anna said as Optimus scanned The Internet and searched for the definition of nerdy; and when he found it he smiled at Anna.

"So, your tutor is what humans would call a nerd, geek something to that extent?" Optimus asked her.

Anna just giggled, while Optimus was commed by Ironhide.

:::::::….. I keep forgetting Anna is a youngling; she looks older and while 19 vorns old; she is still innocent, isn't she?...:::::: Ironhide commed to Optimus.

::::…. Yes indeed she is; William said what she had been through as a sparkling and I would never allow her to be harmed anymore….:::::::: Optimus commed.

:::::…. She's a special youngling, isn't she?...:::::: Ironhide said through the commlink; while Optimus smiled at him.

::::::….. Yes, Ironhide she sure is…:::::: Optimus said as he glanced at Anna with a sweet smile on his lip plates.

Optimus Prime watched as Anna ran over to get a snack; Optimus still had a smile on his lip plates; while he watched her run away toward the mess hall. Optimus and Ironhide started to walk toward the mess hall as well. "She's a delight; but a servoful." Ironhide said with a chuckle.

"That dear friend I will not argue with you on; she surely is at that." Optimus said.

They watched as Anna fixed herself some cereal; and an orange with some milk. Anna glanced up at Optimus and Ironhide; and she waved at Optimus and Ironhide.

"Optimus, I am over here." Anna said with a smile.

"Hello again, Anna," Optimus said with that radiant smile.

"I am having something to eat now, Optimus; I was really hungry." Anna said with a giggle as Optimus and Ironhide knelt by her.

"Is your human fuel tasty, Anna?" Ironhide asked her.

"Yes, Uncle Ironhide." Anna answered.

"Okay squirt, behave now." Ironhide said.

"Optimus, is Uncle Ironhide being a stuffed teddy bear?" Anna stated as Optimus and Ironhide laughed.

"Teddy bear is it, and what in Primus name is a teddy bear, Anna?" Ironhide asked as Anna giggled wildly. "Oh youngling, you are such a pleasant little thing." Ironhide said with a chuckle.

Optimus smirked; as he suddenly saw Lennox and his wife walking up holding hands and laughing together. Optimus suddenly looked rather sad; as if something was going through his processors but what no one really knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – New life

Maria and Orion sat in a seat on an airplane; Maria turned her head to see Orion reading from his color Nook. She smiled; when she watched him as a sudden sadness filled her heart as her thoughts went to his daddy. Why did he leave her; why would he claim to confess his undying love and loyalty to her and then just leave her like that?

"Are you enjoying you color Nook?" she asked Orion suddenly.

"Yeah mama, I really like it a lot," Orion said as she smiled. "Will daddy like me, mama?" Orion asked his big blue eyes searched his mother's face innocently.

"Of course, Orion," Maria said as she hugged him as the plane took off.

….

48 hours later in Nevada; Maria and Orion got into their hotel room until they could get an apartment that was resemble. Maria put the extra stuff into storage; she had to do that; until they could get an apartment. Maria went over to Orion with a smile.

"Do you want pizza or burgers?" she asked.

"Pizza mama," Orion said.

"Pizza, it is then," Maria said as she made a call to a pizza parlor; and ordered an extra cheese pizza and sodas.

Orion sat on the floor looking at his mother special pictures; which only he could see and no one else.

"Daddy looks nice," he said.

Maria smiled at that; she sat on the floor with him to look at those pictures.

"Here, let me show you something; this is his holoform, and this is his robotic bi pedal form and this is his vehicle form." She said as Orion looked at all the pictures.

"Daddy is cool; I like him." Orion said.

She smiled with such broadness; she still loved Optimus Prime with all her heart.

"Yes he is, isn't he?" she asked her son.

"Do you still love daddy, mama?" Orion asked.

"Yes Orion, mama still loves daddy very much." Maria said as Orion looked at his mother and grinned.

"Mama, maybe you and daddy will get back together again," Orion said as he sat there with a serious expression on his face. "Mama, maybe you and daddy could make me a brother or sister." He said as Maria suddenly looked amused; but slightly embarrassed at the same time.

"Yes, but I am not sure it will happen again, sweetheart; I don't know if mama will get pregnant again." Maria said as Orion pouted for only a few moments.

"Yes, it will, Mama; daddy is a stud mama, remember you said so." Orion said.

"Yes, Orion; I remember your daddy is very handsome and is a stud." She said with a smile.

"See," Orion said.

Maria had forgotten how smart Orion could be at times; and it sometimes floored her at times.

"You are so insightful sometimes, Orion." She said as she saw the twinkle in his eyes as there was a knock at the door. "Pizza and sodas are here," she said getting to her feet and answering the door. "Very good," she added as she brought their pizza and sodas over to the table. "Time to eat," she said.

…..

The following day Maria and Orion had gone to look for Samuel James Witwicky; Maria had learned quite a bit about who could have known Optimus. She had done her homework and learned that Samuel James Witwicky; and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes were two names which popped up for her search automatically.

Marie pulled into the Witwicky driveway and in the driveway was Bumblebee; he was parked and keeping an optic on things in vehicle form.

"Mama, why are we here; do they know daddy?" Orion asked as Bumblebee got strange readings from the little human sparkling as he passed by him; so he scanned Orion and realized the boy was not human.

:::::… Ratchet, its Bumblebee come in ...:::::::

::::::... Go ahead, Bumblebee...:::::::

:::::::... Is Optimus still on a mission?...:::::::

::::::::... Yes, what can I do for you, Bumblebee?...:::::::

:::::::... there's a human femme here with a sparkling; and Ratchet the sparkling is a techno organic...:::::::

::::::... What, that means...:::::::

::::::... They are looking for the creator; and the carrier believes Samuel would know where the creator is...::::::::

Silence...

::::::... Keep me posted; and when you learn the identity of the creator I need to know who it is...:::::::

It was Bumblebee's turn to be silent then; as Ratchet sensed a slight hesitation on Bumblebee's part.

::::::... Bumblebee, look the mech responsible is in very bad trouble; we are at war and it's dangerous to be with spark mates. Plus, the mech mated with an organic; they are so small and die so early because they are so fragile...::::::::

:::::... Alright, I'll keep you up to date on the information when I learn it...::::::::

:::::::... Good, Ratchet out...:::::::

Bumblebee sighed and hated to be a spy like this; but he knew he had no other choice this was an order and he had to obey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Searching for the truth

Maria and Orion stood on the porch; as Judy Witwicky stood at the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if Samuel James Witwicky lived here; and if he did if he was home. It is very important I need to speak with him." She asked.

"Oh Sammy, sure he is here." Judy said as Maria smiled then; as Orion grinned at Judy happy someone could finally help them to find his daddy. "Aren't you a cute little boy," Judy said.

"Thank you, my mama always says I am cute too; so it must be true." He said with a giggle.

"Yes, it must be because mothers don't lie; young man, you must always remember that." Judy said as Judy held the door open. "Come on in," Judy said. "Can I get you something ice tea, milk and maybe some cookies?" she asked as Orion lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes please," Orion said.

"That will be fine, thanks." Maria said.

"What's your name by the way?" Judy asked.

"Oh I am sorry, I'm Maria Williams and this handsome little guy is my son Orion." She said as Bumblebee's engines faltered slightly at the name; as he listened into the conversation.

He knew it was rare for a human to name their sparkling Orion; so it could very well have signaled he was named after... Optimus Prime?

Bumblebee was not stupid; he also loved Optimus like a creator and would not tell on him ever. He would go to Optimus first; he had to because he owed Optimus that much. He would hear his side of the story first; as to why he had been with this human in the first place. Bumblebee knew it was technically forbidden and frowned upon for Autobots any Autobot to have mates during war. Cybertronians mated differently than any other species; and their love ran deeper and stronger than any other creature in the universe. Cybertronians when they spark mark; when two sparks touch it bonds there together for eternity. So, when this occurs if one perishes; then the other becomes sick and then will perish right along with the other. Spark mates also can feel each other's emotions and feelings; it also goes for any strong bond a bond of friendship works the same way with strong feelings being able to feel the other's feelings. Bumblebee often felt that friendship link with Samuel; and was proud of the bond they had forged together as friends almost like a brother bond.

Optimus was leader and prime; so it was his job and duty to keep those rules and regulations enforced. So, it would not look good if he had been found with a femme and had a sparkling; but also a human femme.

Bumblebee couldn't count the number of ways how this whole situation was so very bad; Optimus could be removed as leader if he is found breaking a rule he was supposed to enforce himself.

Judy put ice tea on the kitchen table; and an ice cold glass of milk for Orion and some cookies.

"Thank you," Orion said politely.

"You're welcome, Orion." Judy said. "That is such a unique name," Judy said.

"He was named after his father," she said as she saw a young man and a very pretty girl enter the kitchen.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, this is Maria Williams and her son Orion; she wanted to talk to you." Judy said.

Sam looked a bit uneasy at first; and Maria could sense it and wanted to calm him down.

"You're not in trouble," she said with a laugh. "I am just trying to find someone; it is very important." She said.

"Oh okay, this is my girlfriend Mikaela Banes," Sam said as Maria shook Mikaela's hand.

"You're pretty," Orion said to Mikaela.

"Why thank you, you're pretty cute there yourself, Orion," Mikaela said.

Orion smirked; he had the same roguishly handsome smile Optimus had; she smiled softly to herself.

"Sam is there somewhere we can talk privately; would you mind staying with Orion, Mrs. Witwicky?" Maria asked.

"Sure dear, go ahead Sam." Judy said as Sam nodded.

"Let's go outside, alright?" Sam said as Maria nodded.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart be good for Mrs. Witwicky." Maria said as she headed outside with Sam and Mikaela.

"So, what is this about Mrs. Williams?" Sam asked.

"Maria please, I am trying to find Orion's father and I have reason to believe you know his father." Maria said as Sam's eyes widened.

"None of my friends that I know have any kids, Maria," Sam said as Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Typical guy reaction," Mikaela said as Sam glared at her.

"No, Orion's father isn't human; you see he is an Autobot more than just an Autobot actually; he is the leader and the prime." Maria said as Sam and Mikaela both looked shocked.

"Optimus Prime, is the father?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you see about six years ago I found Optimus he had been injured by one of his brother's warriors; I nursed him back to health and during the time we were together we got close. We fell in love." Maria said.

"I don't mean to be an ass, Maria; but if he loved you why isn't he here now with you?" Sam asked as Maria felt the sting from that remark; she turned away feeling tears want to pop up.

Mikaela slugged Sam hard in his arms; and he reached his one hand over to rub his arm. "You are such an ass sometimes," Mikaela muttered.

"Well, it's true if he was in love wouldn't he have stayed with her; I am just trying to help." Sam said.

Maria suddenly had to wonder about something perhaps Sam was right; Optimus left so abruptly without even a note or a goodbye. She had learned she was pregnant not shortly after; and she hadn't been with anyone else. She loved Optimus and always would; there was no one else for her; but hearing Sam's words just made her realize something.

Optimus maybe didn't truly love her; if he had he would have stayed with her.

A stray tear ran down her face finally; and Mikaela went to her feeling badly. Maria held up her hand to stop her; she didn't want anyone's pity.

"I'm alright, look please just forgive me alright; I'll get Orion and we will leave you alone." Maria said as she hurried back into the house to get Orion who was finishing his milk and cookies.

Judy saw the tears that ran down Maria's face; and she looked startled. "Dear, are you alright?" Judy asked.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality; but we have to go now." Maria said as she held out her hand toward her son; who took it immediately seeing his mother upset.

Maria hurried outside to her car; and as they went passed Bumblebee. He scanned once more his leader and prime's son; and was startled to find a birthmark a very special one. He bore the prime symbol Orion was a future prime; which meant if Megatron learned about this Orion and Maria would be in danger.

He had no choice now he had to tell his leader about everything; and he sighed this would not go easy at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Bumblebee's dilemma

Bumblebee wasn't sure what to do; but he knew as soon as Sam and Mikaela came into his vehicle form that they wanted answers.

"Bee, she says she was with Optimus Prime and that her son belongs to Optimus Prime." Sam said.

"I know, Sam; I scanned the youngling; he is a techno organic and has the mark of a future prime." Bumblebee said.

Silence...

"So, he is Optimus Prime's son then." Mikaela said.

"Yes, we have to move fast and find Optimus; I will need to speak with him about this privately." Bumblebee said as Sam went to tell his mom he would be going to the Autobot base to see Optimus Prime.

Sam rushed back out and got back into Bumblebee; and both he and Mikaela were silent as Bumblebee explained some things to them.

"It's technically forbidden and frowned upon for Autobots any Autobot to have mates during war. Cybertronians mate differently than any other species; and their love runs deeper and stronger than any other creature in the universe. Cybertronians when they spark mark or spark merge; when two sparks touch it bonds there together for eternity. So, when this occurs if one perishes; then the other becomes sick and then will perish right along with the other. Spark mates also can feel each other's emotions and feelings; it also goes for any strong bond a bond of friendship works the same way with strong feelings being able to feel the other's feelings. Our friendship Samuel is special; because often in a friendship link with someone special feelings can be felt; and I am proud of the bond we have forged together as friends almost like a brother bond. Optimus was leader and prime; so it was his job and duty to keep those rules and regulations enforced. So, it would not look good if he had been found with a femme and had a sparkling; but also a human femme." Bumblebee explained to them.

"Wait, so it's against the rules for two Cybertronians; but Maria is human and doesn't have a spark, right?" Sam asked.

"That is true; but any romantic entanglement is frowned upon; and Optimus could lose his leadership because of this. He could also be exiled from the Autobots that is how serious the offense is and law is taken on our planet." Bumblebee said.

"All because his spark was lonely; and he wanted a chance to have someone with him; and that isn't right and whoever made that rule up is a complete jackass." Mikaela snarled.

"It was ordered by Sentinel Prime; Optimus Prime's mentor." Bumblebee said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes; and she crossed her arms over her chest. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders; while she leaned back against the car seat.

"Well, it's a stupid rule and I would tell him so too." Mikaela snapped.

"You can't," Bumblebee said.

"Why not," she asked.

"He's offline," Bumblebee stated.

"Figures," she said sarcastically.

Sam just shook his head; and sighed when he thought about what Bumblebee said.

"Bee, he can't be fired from being leader; that's just not right I mean he's the best, right?" Sam said.

"Yes I agree, but the counsel won't see it that way." Bumblebee said.

"Counsel of what," Mikaela asked.

"Counsel of planets," was all Bumblebee said.

"Well, I think that this is bull crap; if Optimus wants to find love and not be alone that should be his choice." Sam said.

"I agree," Mikaela said.

Bumblebee sighed, as he pulled into the secret entrance of the base; when the Autobots pulled in at. Bumblebee saw Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker sparring together. He waited until Sam and Mikaela got out; and then he transformed as Sideswipe turned his helm and nodded at Sam and Mikaela as well as Bee.

"Hello Samuel, Mikaela and Bee," Sideswipe said as his brother got in a sneaky hit on him when he did.

"And he goes down," Sunstreaker said.

"You cheated." Sideswipe growled.

"Doesn't matter I still won," he laughed as his twin tackled him.

"I am going to pound you Sunny!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Prove it, Sides and watch my paint, you aft!" yelled Sunstreaker as they rolled around making dents on each other.

"Come on you two; before they make you go squish." Bumblebee said.

"Oh jeez, give us some credit not to squish the natives," Sunstreaker fumed.

Bumblebee sighed, he kept trying to figure out how he would talk to Optimus about this; he couldn't tell the others not yet. He owed it to Optimus to talk to him first and not the others; he looked at Sam then.

"Do not tell anyone about this; I am going to talk to Optimus first; and then let him decide what to do." Bumblebee said.

"I am not telling anyone, Bee," Mikaela said as she glanced at Sam.

"What, I am not saying anything to the other Autobots, jeez I am not a moron." Sam said.

"Could have fooled me," Mikaela mumbled.

Bumblebee turned toward Skidz and Mudflap, "Has boss bot come back?" Bee asked.

"Yea, he just came back, he's in his office." Mudflap said.

Bee sighed, and headed toward Optimus' office unsure how to start; but knowing it had to be done.

Primus help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Talks

Maria was driving back to the hotel tears streaked her face; while she drove back her heart breaking silently.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Orion asked.

Maria rubbed her nose; and then smiled for her son.

"I'm alright, Orion; mama is just a little emotional right now I'll be alright though." Maria said as she took a shuddering breath; and let it out.

Truth be told, she couldn't take her mind off the very real possibility that Optimus didn't truly want her; or love her anymore. She hadn't really thought about that; she had just assumed it was something else; which caused him to leave her like that. Sam's words though made her sit back and really think about things; what if she was wasting her and Orion's time. Orion would only end up getting hurt thinking his daddy didn't want either of them anymore; she sighed then heavily as Orion looked at her.

"Mama...?" Orion said.

"I'm okay, sweetheart." She whispered wiping her eyes. "Want to stop at the bookstore?" she asked as he nodded.

"Sure mama, I would like that." Orion said as she forced a smile for her son.

"Okay bookstore, it is then." Maria said.

Maria's heart was breaking; but she couldn't let little Orion know she just couldn't.

...

Bumblebee walked rather slowly toward Optimus; who was reading one of his data pads.

"Sir, can I talk to you about something?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus glanced up and smiled then.

"Ratchet did a good job with your voice coder, didn't he?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir, he did." Bumblebee said as he shifted on his foot pedes; which Optimus noticed immediately.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong you seem nervous about something?" Optimus asked.

"I need to speak with you about something, Optimus," Bumblebee said.

"Of course, come in." Optimus said.

Optimus watched Bumblebee with an odd look on his face plates; he noticed Bumblebee was very quiet and dragging his foot pedes with what he wanted to talk about.

"Bumblebee...?" Optimus said.

Bumblebee looked up at his leader and prime; his optics were a little on the sad side.

"Bumblebee...?" Optimus urged once more to his scout.

"Sir, who is Maria Williams; and of what importance is she to you?" Bumblebee asked as Optimus' optics widened then.

"W-Why do you ask about Maria Williams?" Optimus asked.

"She's looking for the creator of her sparkling; and her sparkling is a techno organic whose name is Orion." Bumblebee explained as Optimus' spark raced with fear suddenly as he realized what was at stake now. "I won't tell anyone, Optimus; I promise you I won't tell anyone; but she's looking for you and she could find NEST and start asking questions to them." Bumblebee said as he added. "The sparkling has the prime mark, Optimus; he is a future prime." Bumblebee said as Optimus didn't know what to think.

He was a creator; he had a son who was a future prime.

"You want the story, don't you?" Optimus asked as Bumblebee nodded.

"Please sir, if you don't mind telling me." Bumblebee said.

"Alright, I will tell you." Optimus said as he leaned back against his chair.

Bumblebee glanced at Optimus; he could tell his leader and prime was uneasy at first. Optimus sighed; and suddenly got to his foot pedes and paced.

"I was on this planet before you ever arrived; I was led here I am not even sure why. I was ambushed by Barricade and Starscream; and left for dead. Maria found me badly damaged; and fighting to survive." Optimus started to explain.

Flashback starts...

Barricade had sent several crippling blows to Optimus; while Starscream from above sent the final blow which sent the Autobot commander flying against an old run down abandoned farm house. Starscream took off laughing; while Barricade took off as well going their separate ways. Optimus groaned, and desperately had tried to crawl into the woods to avoid detection from the natives on the planet.

He was bleeding energon profusely, and he had felt his tanks whirling wanting to purge. He would offline at this rate; if he didn't receive help from his medical officer who wasn't even on this planet. He had told no one he had come here to this planet; he was not even sure what he was thinking and now his troops would pay for his illogical thinking.

He wasn't even aware a human femme had pulled up; and was looking at the barn which was a mess. She followed the spilled energon; which led her straight to Optimus.

"So, you're the reason my barn is a mess," she said as Optimus glanced at the small femme.

"I-I will n-not harm y-you," Optimus whispered as his optics flickered.

"You're badly hurt, what can I do?" she asked as she approached him unafraid of him.

"I-I am..." he said to say as he passed out suddenly as the human femme stared at him.

"Well, it's a good thing I am a doctor and a surgeon; because you my dear fellow are in need of a doctor." She said as she smiled sadly. "I also dabbled in mechanics." She said.

Within a few hours, Optimus onlined once more with a groan as he realized the human femme had patched up several of his wounds.

"H-How did you know how to help me?" Optimus asked.

"I'm a doctor and surgeon also dabbled in mechanics," she said as he coughed a bit of energon up. "I'm Maria Williams, and you are?" she asked as she took care of another broken energon line for him.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots; I am from a planet called Cybertron." He said as she smiled.

"I figured you weren't from around here," she said as she ran her hand over his face. "Don't worry, I will stabilize your systems; but if you don't mind I want to get you to my house it's in the middle of nowhere don't worry." She said as he nodded.

The weeks had turned into months; and Maria had healed up Optimus perfectly; and he found himself not wanting to leave her side. He was becoming attached to her; his spark wanted something stable.

One night his temptation for her to be in her arms got the best of him; he threw away it away because he craved her and her love. He was falling in love with her; his spark was lonely and truth be told he was tired of war and death. He wanted someone in his life; was that so bad so wrong to want that?

He used his holoform; he stared at her bedroom door and stood there for about ten minutes until the bedroom door opened startling him. Maria stood there in the most alluring nightgown; she smiled at him.

"You know for an advanced alien being and leader; you are really are a chicken when it comes to females, aren't you? Get in here, would you?" she said as she reached her hand out taking a hold of his hand leading him into her bedroom.

The two fell together onto her bed; and their lips met in an explosion of passion. Maria gave him another surprise though; which made him smile.

"Don't use the human holoform; I want you and only you." She said as his eyes blinked in confusion; but did as she asked.

She wrapped her arms around him; while Optimus' spark clung to her. It wanted her, needed her; he needed and wanted her with his entire spark. Optimus made a sound as she kissed him once more; Optimus wouldn't let her go, he was finally happy.

Optimus didn't realize right away; his chest plates on his holoform opened out of instinct. He had never spark merged before. He had interfaced sure; but never spark merged with anyone before the war. He had a lonely life at times; he hated being prime sometimes it was a lonely life.

His spark went into Maria's chest without thinking twice; it wrapped around her heart as she gasped at the same time Optimus did. His vehicle mode jolted at the contact as the two became one Optimus transformed into bi pedal mode outside. He dropped to the ground, his optics purple as he realized just what this meant he spark mated and he loved this human.

But in that same moment he realized his life would never be the same; he loved her yes; but he had broken a Cybertronian rule. His spark broke; he was finally happy with this human femme and he would have to leave her. His life was so unfair; and he hated that.

"Forgive me, Maria; please someday forgive me. I love you so much; please someday know that." Optimus whispered to himself.

Flashback ends...

Bumblebee stared at his leader and prime; he couldn't help but see the energon tears; which rolled down Optimus' face plates. He loved this human; and he had to give her up.

"Sir, couldn't you change the rules you are prime; and you could allow mates to be together?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus sighed then.

"No, this was not just Sentinel's rule; it was also passed down by the Counsel of planets." Optimus said.

"That is stupid though, pardon my bluntness, sir." Bumblebee said.

Optimus wiped his optics then; his spark twisted within its chamber.

"You truly love her, don't you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, but with a little one who is a future prime; I must bring them here to be protected from Megatron's troops." Optimus said.

"Sir, what about the rules about not having spark mates; wouldn't it make things hard on you?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee; and looked sadder than he did while explaining things to him.

"I love her; it would not be fair to her or the little one. I will deal with the consequences; and if Prowl takes leadership then so be it." Optimus said as a sigh escaped him.

Bumblebee looked at Optimus, he idolized Optimus; but right now he was just scared for him.

...

Far out in the universe...

Several beings were seated discussing some things; they had white garments on and they had silver eyes. They were all bald beings; and they held odd symbols on their foreheads. They were the Counsel of planets; and they were discussing of all things Optimus Prime.

"We will have to pass judgment on Optimus Prime; he broke the rule of being mated and he also allowed the Allspark to be destroyed." One of the beings said.

"Perhaps, we should contact Lockdown to bring him in instead?" another said.

"Lockdown is on another mission right now," another answered.

"Then when he is finished with his mission; we will send him to Earth to fetch Optimus Prime." Tylon said.

"Very well," the others said.

They all nodded, and sat around so calmly planning the fate of a hero; a leader who was lonely and desperate to fill his lonely spark with something he truly needed without a care about how it would affect the future at all.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I do not own Transformers or several songs which are mentioned that Maria is listening too; also as mentioned my stories do not follow the movies at times.

Chapter 7 – Shaky reunions

Maria berated for going to see Samuel James Witwicky; it was the most stupid thing she ever pulled. She couldn't believe she'd done it; what was she thinking? Then her eyes went to her son reading some new books; and she smiled sadly. She did it for him; he needed his father.

She heard a song come on from her burned CD; Larry Gatlin and the Gatlin brothers 'A broken lady'. It was like a dam broke; she had gone into the other room and just in time she broke down into tears. She cursed how songs had the ability to make her cry; when they hit a spot with her.

Then another song came on by Kelly Clarkson – Because of you; and her wall completely broke just as there was a knock at her door. She reached for a tissue and wiped her eyes; and then headed for the door.

She reached for the handle; and opened the door and her heart raced when she saw Optimus Prime's holoform there at the door.

"Optimus...?" she whispered her eyes widened as his eyes landed on her.

"Maria, please may I come in?" he asked as she opened sighed and opened the door wider for him.

He looked at her and around the hotel for his son; but didn't see him.

"Where is our son?" he asked.

"In the kitchen such as it is," she said.

"We need to talk;" he said.

"Sam told you I was there; didn't he?" she asked.

Optimus frowned then; and he shook his head.

"No, Bumblebee told me; he is Samuel's guardian the Camaro which was parked there is my youngest warrior he is my scout. I also raised him; he is like a youngling to me." Optimus said.

Maria nodded; she wanted to hold him. She was scared; she was not sure if he would want her to touch him. She refused to set herself up for heartbreak; so she didn't hug him or kiss him. Optimus wondered why she didn't at least hug him; she had loved him once; but then he realized something. He had hurt her; he had left her without any explanation why should she give him any affection.

"Maria, I am sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I was not sure what brought me to this planet; perhaps it was fate. You made me so happy; I fell in love with you." He said as her eyes turned angry then.

"Oh so, when you are happy you normally just leave and don't say anything to the one who made you feel so happy?" she asked sarcastically as Optimus glanced at her the sharp retort hurt him.

"I did not mean to hurt you; our planet has a rule made by Sentinel Prime the prime I followed; he was my mentor. He passed a law no Cybertronians can spark mate during war; and the Counsel of planets agreed. I could be punished very badly for this; I could lose my leadership of the Autobots or even be banished from my troops to live alone on this planet without anyone." Optimus said with emotion in his voice.

Maria glanced away, her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes met his. "I'm sorry then, I should never have come here; we will leave the last thing I want is to get you into trouble." She said as he looked shocked for a moment.

"Maria, can I see my son?" he asked.

"Of course, you can." Maria said as Optimus stopped her for a moment.

"There is something you need to understand; my brother's troops are still at large regardless of his death. My son is a future prime; Maria he has to be with me now." Optimus said softly.

Maria glared at Optimus then.

"WHAT...!" she yelled.

"Maria please, I am the only one who can protect him properly from the Decepticons." Optimus said as fresh tears sprang into her eyes.

"So, let me get this straight I lose both you and our son all in one fair swoop; all because of this damn rule made from some older rusted up prime?" she demanded.

Optimus frowned then.

"Sentinel Prime was my mentor, Maria; I can't help that he made that rule." Optimus said.

Maria walked away from Optimus her world was crumbling down now; only this time she would be losing not just Optimus this time but their son. She knew she could not protect Orion from the Decepticons; and what Optimus said was the truth. It just hurt her too much.

"Do I get to be in his life at least or no because of that damned rule?" she asked.

Optimus looked confused at first; and was not sure why she was acting so strangely. What did she think he was asking her to do just turn over their sparkling without accompanying them to the base?

"Maria, do you think I would cast you aside?" Optimus asked.

"Why not you did it before so why not again," she snapped.

Optimus glanced at her his spark hurt that she could think such a thing; he was there for a reason not to bring her pain.

"I am here to bring you both back with me; I will accept my punishments from the others." Optimus said his eyes betraying how lost leadership and banishment would cause him if done to him.

"No I cannot bear to see that taken from you; I will explain to Orion; and you will take him with you." She finally said as Optimus' spark plunged into a pit of despair.

"No Maria, you will not do that; I love you and you are my mate and carrier to my sparkling. I will not lose you a second time; if I am banished and removed from being leader... then so be it." Optimus said as he pulled her close into his arms.

He bent his head down and captured her lips in his; his arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her close just as Orion walked up eating a Popsicle.

"Remember mama, you and papa must give me a sister or brother; hey papa!" Orion said as Optimus glanced at their son with his innocent expression on his face and smile.

"Orion, come here boy," Optimus said as Orion ran into his creator's arms.

"Papa...!" Orion exclaimed.

Optimus had tears running down his face; as he held his son. Maria's hand went to her mouth; as she watched them together.

"Orion, how would you and your carrier like to live on the base with me?" Optimus asked his son.

"YAY...!" Orion exclaimed.

"We have a lot of stuff, Optimus?" she said. "It's in storage though." She said.

"Pack what you have in this room; and I will have someone arrange to pick up the others you have in storage later on." Optimus said as Orion showed Optimus his color Nook.

"Mama got this for me; it's a color Nook with lots of books in it." Orion said as Optimus grinned.

"Yes, those are very nice, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes papa, they are." Orion said.

"Come here, my sparkling." Optimus said as he picked up Orion in his arms.

Maria watched Optimus and Orion together; she smiled but sadly. She was worried; what if Optimus truly lost his leadership over her and Orion or worse yet was banished because of it? Could she live with the thought she had caused it; because she returned to look for him better yet could he live with it?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – The next few chapters after this one are going to be rough on Optimus; I am giving far warning up ahead. Also to answer some questions from readers; yes Optimus is prime and could change things. However there wouldn't be much of a story if it was easy for him lol; and you know me I love to throw some twists into my stories. This is going to be a rather long and very complicated and emotional roller coaster for poor Optimus.

This is a short chapter that is a filler; which will have an important end to the chapter.

Chapter 8 – Feelings so strong

Optimus helped Maria and Orion pack up their things; and put them into his vehicle mode. Optimus noticed Orion loved to read; and it made him smile. His sparkling held a wonderful fascination with reading and learning new things. Orion watched his papa's holoform sitting at the driver's seat; and he climbed onto Optimus' lap.

"I love you, papa," Orion said as both Maria and Optimus beamed with pride; but especially Optimus.

"Thank you for coming to find me; Maria," Optimus said his voice choked with emotion.

Maria smiled at him; while her eyes lit up with love for him. She reached over her hand glided over his face.

"I never stopped loving you, Optimus; it just broke my heart that you had left without any type of warning or saying anything. I thought I had done something to make you mad at me; I wasn't sure what it could have been but..." she had started to say; until tears stopped her.

Optimus pulled over and he went to her; and held her. "Shhh, it's alright now, I have my family with me." Optimus whispered as he stroked her face.

"I love you, Maria." Optimus said kissing her.

"I love you, Optimus; I never stopped." She cried as their lips parted.

Optimus swore this time he would never let her go not ever; Primus help him he didn't care about the rules now. He was finally happy; and he just didn't care about anything else but his family.

...

The Autobot base...

Sam and Mikaela were talking to Lennox; and in the presence of Jolt Sam let it slid about Maria and Orion coming to his house. Jolt glanced at Sam his optics narrowed then; as he walked closer to the human boy.

"Optimus has a mate, a human mate?" Jolt demanded. "And a sparkling," Jolt questioned as Lennox glanced at the blue mech.

"Why is that such a problem?" Lennox asked.

"It is war;" Jolt said.

"We have wars too; but I'm married and have a daughter." Lennox said.

"Our bonds are stronger than any known creature in the universe; when we mate and spark mate it is eternal when one perishes the other will follow." Jolt said.

"I still don't get it," Sam said.

"Of course you don't, it is against the laws to be spark mated during war. He could be removed as leader and banished from the base never to come near Autobots again." Jolt said. "I must speak with Ratchet immediately." Jolt said.

They watched Jolt leave then; and Sam felt a sting of regret.

"Oh shit, I think I just got Optimus in big trouble." Sam said as Mikaela punched his arm once more.

"You are such a dumb ass, I swear to God you are!" Mikaela yelled as she walked away.

"What...?" Sam said as he looked at Lennox who merely shrugged.

"Never get your girl mad, Sam; you will sleep on the sofa for weeks." Lennox said as Sam laughed.

"Why have you had experience with that?" Sam asked.

He glared at Sam then.

"She's right," Lennox said.

"Who's right?" Sam asked.

"Mikaela," Lennox said.

"What, why," Sam asked.

"You are an ass," he said walking away.

"What...?" Sam asked watching him walk away as Ironhide watched the situation closely.

"Slag it all," Ironhide said as he walked away.

...

Ratchet's medical bay...

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes sir, I am," Jolt said.

"I had gotten a commlink from Prowl; he will be here today and it's a good thing we will need him now." Ratchet said. "I cannot believe he would break such an important rule as that one and with a human no less." Ratchet said.

"What do you want me to do when he gets back?" Jolt asked.

"Send him to see me immediately," Ratchet said.

"Alright right away," Jolt said.

...

:::::::... Optimus, come in its Ironhide...::::::::

:::::::... Go ahead Ironhide...::::::::

::::::::... I need to give you a head's up, Sam let it spill about your human femme and sparkling. Jolt told Ratchet; I have a bad feeling we are going to be up to our afts in slag this time...::::::

Silence...

:::::::... I didn't think it would be that fast but alright, thank you, Ironhide...::::::::

:::::::... Sir, I told Chromia and we will go with you if worse comes to worse...::::::::

:::::::... Thank you, Ironhide...:::::::::

:::::::... I am your friend and bodyguard; I am honor and duty bond...::::::::

Optimus smiled.

:::::::... Thank you I will be there in a bit...:::::::::

::::::::... Okay sir...:::::::

::::::::... Optimus out...::::::::

Optimus was still concerned about what he would be walking into; he knew it would be like a what was the human term oh yes walking into a hornets' nest.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – The next few chapters after this one are going to be rough on Optimus; I am giving fair warning up ahead. Also to answer some questions from readers; yes Optimus is prime and could change things. However there wouldn't be much of a story if it was easy for him lol; and you know me I love to throw some twists into my stories. This is going to be a rather long and very complicated and emotional roller coaster for poor Optimus.

Chapter 9 – Angry reactions

Optimus was quiet as he pulled into the base; and once he was transformed Ratchet had asked him to come into his office. Optimus could tell Ratchet was furious with him; because his left little doubt he was furious with Optimus about what had happened regarding Maria.

"You spark mated, you went against the one rule your mentor made and that the Counsel of planets Okayed." Ratchet said as Optimus remained silent at first. "You are our leader and prime; you're supposed to follow as well as enforce orders and install the laws." Ratchet said with such force as his tone dripped with a bitter and nasty tone.

Optimus was still silent; as Ratchet crossed his servos over his chest plates.

"Are you finished?" Optimus asked as Ratchet looked at leader oddly then. "I was injured and she found me; and she saved my life. Yes, I grew to love her; I was lonely and wanted someone in my life..." Optimus started to say.

"You could have interface with any of us to relieve any frustrations..." Ratchet started to say.

Optimus growled deep within his engines.

"I did not want a meaningless fling of interfacing," was all Optimus could say as Ratchet glared at him.

This remark set off Ratchet on an even more angry fit of rage; which made Optimus silent then.

"No, you'd rather break the rules and do as you please; isn't that correct?" Ratchet snapped as Optimus turned away, his own anger was rising with every word Ratchet so carelessly said to him disrespecting him completely.

"You broke the laws of our people!" Ratchet roared in a furious tone.

Optimus looked away; as Ratchet's optics flared with fury once more.

"I have gotten in touch with Prowl; and he is on his way." Ratchet said as Optimus turned back to face his chief medical officer; Optimus' optics flared with both anger and hurt at what he was truly saying to him now.

"You are replacing me?" Optimus demanded.

"What do you think?" Ratchet snapped as Optimus stood tall and started to leave. "You could be exiled from our base as well; you do realize correct?" he snapped. "If Prowl deems it so; then you will be exiled away from the base and the other Autobots as unfit." Ratchet said.

"Oh yes, I am sure Prowl will do what he believes to be right; regardless if it's fair to me I have led the Autobots for vorns. You will know this, Ratchet; I may not be leader when this is all over. I do not for one nano klick regret my mate nor my sparkling, Ratchet." Optimus said as he turned to leave making Ratchet glare at him as he started to walk away.

"You are a fool, Optimus Prime," Ratchet snapped as Optimus turned back toward Ratchet then.

"No Ratchet, I am not the fool." Optimus retorted as he turned and left the medical bay.

Optimus was angry and hurt by Ratchet's speedy way of wanting to have him replaced by Prowl. It hurt his spark; but he was not going to feel guilty about wanting a family. He headed for where his mate and sparkling were; and found they were waiting for him.

"Optimus," Maria said as he turned his helm and looked at him.

"Where is Orion?" he asked with a sad smile.

"Major Lennox took him to the mess hall; and I think Anna is also there for them." Maria said as Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Silence...

"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I am going to be replaced now as leader; and I could possibly be exiled from the base and all other Autobots as well now." He said.

"Oh Optimus, I am so sorry this is all my fault I should never have went looking for you." She said as tears ran down her face.

Optimus knelt by her; his intakes cycling very fast.

"No sweetspark, I love you and Orion; I do not have any regrets at all." He said as she felt tears fill in her eyes.

"But you're their leader; and now you're being thrown out because of me; it's just not fair." She said as tears ran down her face.

Optimus summoned his holoform; when he did she ran into his arms crying harder.

"I am so sorry, Optimus; so very sorry." She cried as Optimus held her tightly in his servos.

Optimus sighed; he was still upset and angry about everything Ratchet had said to him. Ratchet was once one of his dearest and closest friends; but now everything seemed to have changed so quickly. It broke his spark, it really did.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – The next few chapters after this one are going to be rough on Optimus; I am giving fair warning up ahead. Also to answer some questions from readers; yes Optimus is prime and could change things. However there wouldn't be much of a story if it was easy for him lol; and you know me I love to throw some twists into my stories. This is going to be a rather long and very complicated and emotional roller coaster for poor Optimus.

Chapter 10 – A new leader

Optimus was playing with his son using his holoform; they were playing catch together with a ball. It was then however Ironhide and Chromia approached Optimus; and Optimus noticed they both looked equally upset but he misunderstood why.

"Optimus, can we talk to you?" Ironhide said as Optimus hugged Orion and Maria; and watched as Orion went with Maria as Prowl, Ratchet and Jolt walked up along with the newly arrived Ultra Magnus, the commander of the Wreckers.

Ultra Magnus, who lived by the book; and was a bot that was all rules and regulations just as Prowl was and they looked at Optimus with a mixture of anger and fury.

"What have you done, Optimus Prime?" Prowl demanded.

"You are a prime!" Ultra Magnus yelled as Optimus narrowed his optics then.

"You are hereby found guilty of breaking one of Cybertron's most important laws; you are hereby discharged of leadership and will be forced into exile, is that clear?" Prowl said.

"And you are now leader correct; so you should be really proud of yourself." Optimus snapped and then added in a bitter tone. "You achieved leadership from me; your goal was it not?" Optimus snapped.

Prowl merely glared at Optimus; and his azure optics shined with brightness and fury at Optimus' remark.

"I will not dignify that with an answer, prime." Prowl growled.

"You will leave the Autobot base now," Ultra Magnus ordered as Optimus just looked at him.

"I will need to pack my things; and get my mate and sparkling ready first." Was all Optimus said to that order from Ultra Magnus.

They just watched him; Ironhide and Chromia glanced at each other and decided they had to make a decision.

"We are leaving with him," they both said.

"What...?" Prowl and Ultra Magnus both demanded.

"You heard us," Ironhide said as Ratchet looked shocked by what they had both said to them and his tone to Prowl and Magnus.

"Why, he broke the law." Prowl remarked.

"So did we," Chromia snarled.

"What...?" Ratchet asked dumbfounded.

"You heard her, Optimus wasn't the only one who was lonely and wanted to find someone to love." Ironhide said as Chromia glared at Ratchet, Magnus and Prowl. "You three have no idea what Optimus Prime has had to deal with during the war." Ironhide said. "The decisions he had to make and the guilt he has had to endure over the vorns." Ironhide said. "I was his weapons specialist and his bodyguard; but I damn near raised him when his creators offlined or did you forget that, Ratchet? He is also my best friend; and I will not have you three do this to him." Ironhide said and then added. "He was Orion Pax once before the war; and he had an attraction to a femme then named Ariel." Ironhide said.

"I know that already, Ironhide." Ratchet snapped as he crossed his servos over his chest plates.

"What most don't know is Ariel later was reformed into someone else," Ironhide said.

"So, what does that prove?" Prowl demanded.

"I do not understand what this had to do with him breaking the laws now?" Magnus demanded.

"The femme in question later became commander of the femmes, and that proves mechs and femmes can have relationships and not risk lives." Chromia snapped.

"Oh right, Elita-1 I remember her feisty femme if I remember correctly." Prowl said.

"The point is mechs like Optimus need and crave companionship; and he could redo the laws if you three weren't such ridiculous old glitches." Chromia snapped out bitterly.

"I am not going to allow Optimus Prime to stay leader or stay on the base period; and that's my final word on the matter." Prowl remarked as Ironhide fumed.

"You've been eying leadership for so long you don't care how you get it from him; do you?" Ironhide growled as he grabbed Chromia's hand. "Come on, sweetspark; the air around here is getting stale." Ironhide remarked. "You won't have us either, Prowl." Ironhide added as he and Chromia left.

"Nor me," a static filled voice said as they turned to find Optimus Prime's loyal scout Bumblebee there as he left with Ironhide and Chromia to stay with Optimus Prime; who was like a creator to Bumblebee.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Private time

Optimus drove to a special place that the president had given them; and the president was kind enough to give them a credit card for family usage. Orion had fallen asleep while Optimus drove his holoform activated; Maria glanced over at Optimus' holoform. She was feeling very guilty over what had happened to Optimus; she glanced in the review mirror and saw Ironhide, Chromia and Bumblebee following. She smiled sadly; she was happy at least three of his soldiers hadn't turned their backs on Optimus.

She bit her bottom lip; and looked at him once more.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." she said softly as he glanced at her then.

"I'm not, why should you be sorry. I have my mate and son; I could not have asked for anything else more in my life." Optimus said.

"Because they were still your men; and they took your leadership away from you." she said.

He sighed then; and reached his hand out to her face.

"You are a remarkable femme; and I was so wrong leaving all those vorns ago. Perhaps, if I had not hidden this I would not have lost 6 years of my son's life." Optimus said as she smiled sadly.

"I still loved you after 6 years had passed I still loved you, Optimus." she said as he glanced at her.

"And, I you," he said. "I watched Major Lennox and various humans with their mates..." he started to say.

"Sam and Mikaela..." she said softly.

"Yes, and I felt the sting of loss and felt so alone and lonely; but I couldn't say anything because of that slagging rule." Optimus said.

Maria touched his face as gently and tenderly as she could; she loved him with all her heart. Optimus pulled into an area; which was down below and the others followed him. Optimus and Maria went into a private area as Ironhide waited until they were well out of anyone's view. Then he set up a protective spot; he wanted to monitor anything that was out of the ordinary. Bumblebee and Chromia helped him; while Optimus and Maria were having some private time. Bumblebee had also become Orion's guardian when Optimus was busy with other type things. Mostly other type things consisted of alone time between Optimus and his mate; and Bumblebee liked staying with Orion a lot.

...

Optimus held Maria tightly in his servos; he had missed her so much.

"I missed you; I am so sorry I left." he whispered as she caressed his face as gently as she could.

"It's alright I am not mad at you; well hurt yes but mad no." she said as their lips met in a blistering kiss as his holoform changed into his true form.

The kiss turned feverish as if Optimus suddenly couldn't get enough of her; but at the same time the Autobot's spark was so sad over everything that happened. He missed her, desperately.

Maria maneuvered him into what appeared to be their bedroom; when he was in holoform. The two ended up on the bed just kissing; mostly because Optimus' mind worried about way too many things. Maria was human; and his son would live longer he was a techno organic. However, Maria she was human; and Optimus didn't want to lose her again not again he couldn't handle that. So, he wanted to come up with an idea; he just wasn't sure how to pull it off without his medic.

Ratchet had been furious with him; so angry for what had happened. What was he supposed to do; he was lonely and hated it. He was a mech who craved love; and couldn't stand being alone and away from others.

He pulled Maria close, his spark had wanted her and he had no intentions of letting her go not now not ever.

"I love you," he whispered as his chest plates had opened.

"I love you too," she said softly as without any urging on anyone's part; Optimus' spark simply moved into Maria's chest and went around her heart.

The lonely prime started to purr and nuzzle against her face; he loved her so much so very much. He would lose her ever; he would find a way to make her Cybertronian and keep her forever with him.

A/N – Megatron's return is very different as this story will NOT follow the movies; I had planned it out that I wanted it to be much different from the movies. Megatron has a very important role in this story; as you will soon learn.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Megatron's return is very different as this story will NOT follow the movies; I had planned it out that I wanted it to be much different from the movies. Megatron has a very important role in this story; as you will soon learn.

Chapter 12- Megatron's return and Misunderstandings

Megatron stared at his men from throne room; he felt different and why not. He was brought back to life by his second in command with an Allspark shard. However what stunned the warlord the most was what his soldiers had learned about his brother.

"Are you certain?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, my Lord; Soundwave learn the information earlier today," Starscream said.

Megatron narrowed his blood red optics then; and glanced at his second in command.

"They replaced Optimus as leader; why in Primus did they do that?" Megatron demanded.

"Apparently, Optimus has a mate a human man; and now has a son, a future prime in fact. He is a techno organic, my Lord." Starscream said.

"Is that right?" Megatron asked.

"What is it, Megatron?" Barricade asked.

"You injured him 6 years ago; and it was then he found that human." Megatron said thinking rather fast.

"Yes, I must apologize for not finishing him off..." Barricade said.

"No, do not concern yourself about that; perhaps that was not why I was brought back." Megatron said.

Starscream looked uncomfortable then; and he glanced over at Barricade as well.

"What is it?" Starscream asked.

"Perhaps I can sway him to join us; if I can get him to join our side along with Ironhide, Chromia and Bumblebee; we can get Cybertron back. I will speak with the Counsel of planets as well; perhaps they will listen to me if I give them something interesting to ponder." Megatron said as he transformed and shot up into the air. "Are you coming, Starscream?" Megatron asked as Starscream looked dumbfounded but transformed and went with his leader.

Barricade glanced over at Sideways and the Dreads; they were just as confused as Starscream was if not more so. They couldn't understand what Megatron was thinking of; but then again no one dared to challenge Megatron when he spoke it would be a death sentence if they did.

"What is he thinking of?" one of the Dreads asked.

"I don't know, but if we did have Optimus on our side and Cybertron back; it would be a wonderful think to be able to go home again." Barricade said.

...

Maria was making breakfast for her and Orion; she was pondering something Optimus had asked her. He wanted her to think about something, he had asked her about becoming Cybertronian. He wanted to know if he could find a way; would she agree to it. She made a mistake and hesitated and made a strange expression. Optimus had made a sad sound; and went outside for awhile with Ironhide. It would just be her luck he would take it the wrong way; naturally; she was making breakfast and figured she would go see him after.

However Optimus was outside blowing things up with Ironhide; Chromia was watching and listening off handedly.

"She doesn't want to be Cybertronian; which means I will lose her no matter what." Optimus said.

"Well, Optimus just give her time; you just asked her perhaps she just needs some time." Ironhide said as Chromia got up and rolled away.

Optimus looked away, "I love her so much," Optimus whispered as he sighed.

"Maybe you should tell her again; and just explain it a little better how important it is too you." Ironhide said.

Optimus glanced away; his spark hurt him so badly. He nodded; Ironhide was right he would speak with Maria right now and try to explain things to her. He blew up one of the targets and grinned at Ironhide. " I won," Optimus said as he watched Ironhide face palm at the blown up targets.

Chromia transformed and then let her holoform appear; and she went to talk with Maria. Orion had gone into the other room to watch cartoons when Chromia came in.

"Maria, can we talk?" Chromia asked.

"Chromia hello, of course," Maria said as Chromia sat down at the table.

"Maria, he loves you so much; he wants you to be with him forever. You know, that can only happen if you're Cybertronian like us." Chromia said as Maria sighed.

"I know, Chromia," Maria said. "I just am not sure I am ready to give up so much for him; he left me 6 years ago; how do I know he won't just pick up and leave again." she pointed out. "And then where would I be?" she asked softly. "I would never have a normal life then; I wouldn't belong here anymore either, then what? Why should I give up so much for him; when he could leave again?" Maria demanded as Optimus listened in not sure what to make of what he had just heard.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Orion said worried about his daddy as Maria heard her son's voice and froze.

Optimus had heard everything...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Confrontations

Megatron stared at the members of the Counsel; they looked at him in an expression of disbelief. They all had frowns on their faces; they couldn't believe the Decepticon warlord Megatron himself was trying to plead Optimus Prime's case.

"You have tried to assassinate Optimus Prime for years; and you expect us to believe now of all times you want to save his life now?" one of the members asked.

"Yes, I have come to see things in a different light," Megatron said.

The Council of Planets was very strict; and they had every intention on arresting, trying and executing the Autobot leader on their planet for crimes against the Council by breaking a very important rule which was passed down by Sentinel Prime and Okayed by them. Their presence reeked of power and also no one dared to interfere for them if they wanted to live that is.

"Where is Optimus Prime now?" One of the Council members asked in an angry tone of voice.

"He was exiled after having his leadership taken from him; this is ludicrous! The penalties for breaking that law is simple the leadership is taken and he is put into exile; but there was no mention of him or anyone being executed for such crimes." Megatron said.

"He ignored it; and he got a carbon based creature impregnated on top of everything; he will be sentenced by us; and if found guilty executed by having his spark extracted." Another Council member said.

"A very painful operation I am told by the way," another member said as Megatron snarled then.

"You do not even belong here you're a wretched Decepticon; and the Decepticon leader no less." The leader of the Council said.

"I am Optimus Prime's brother," Megatron snapped.

"Is that right, you chose to sever all brother bonds with him when you chose to forge the war; why are you so claiming your loyalties now?" they demanded.

"He is my younger brother; I care what happens to him." was all he said.

"We shall see," the one Council member said.

"Bring us Optimus Prime and none of you will have charges made against you." Another member said.

"And if we refuse?" Starscream asked.

"We are not asking we are commanding, Decepticon; you will bring us Optimus Prime now!" They roared.

"We respectfully decline," Megatron growled.

"We will find him; and if we have to tear apart that planet to find him; we will do so, is that clear?" the leader of the Council said.

"Be gone, Decepticons, now!" they remarked as Megatron glared at the Council as he and Starscream left.

"Now what, Megatron," Starscream asked.

"We try to get to my brother first," Megatron said.

...

Optimus stood there listening to her words; and it sent surges of fear tightening within his spark. He had asked her to think about changing for him; he wanted her by his side for life. Now, he was hearing for himself that maybe she truly didn't love him at all. His spark hurt more so by the second; he needed to give himself some space away from Maria. He had lost everything because of this human femme; he lost leadership, and was exiled all for her. He didn't care about that; but to know she might not truly wish to have him around made him think all of it was for nothing. That of course made the Autobot's spark hurt even more; and he heard Maria then.

"Optimus please wait." she said as he turned to look at her, his azure optics suddenly filled with sadness.

"Maria," was all he said.

"Look, what I said to Chromia; I just can't change alright. I don't completely trust you right now; you left me once I can't and won't change my life all around when you might get another idea of leaving me. What would I do then; I wouldn't be human anymore and you would be gone out of my life and Orion's life once more." She said.

"Orion cannot leave my side; he is a future prime; and my brother and the Deceptions could come back." Optimus said softly; but firmly.

She was silent then.

"I thought Megatron was dead," was all she said.

"He is but his army lives on; and if they learn of my son I need him with me. But I want you with me too; you are my mate. I was exiled and removed as leader; because I chose to fall in love with you." Optimus said in a soft tone.

Silence was all he got, as he nodded then.

"I will leave you alone; forgive me." Optimus said as he transformed and drove to the side parking alone his engine racing wildly.

Optimus had never sobbed; but he sobbed then wild sobs filled with abandon.

"Please come back to me, please." He begged as he dimly realized it was over he had lost now so much now.

Optimus had no idea things were about to get much worse for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Brothers reunite

Optimus was still in vehicle form; his spark was hurting him a great deal. He kept thinking about how much he loved Maria; and how much she had meant to him. He would give up just about anything to have her with him; and now he learned she wouldn't give up anything for him. He had thought she loved him; he had thought she was willing to risk anything for him. He had been wrong.

"Oh Maria..." Optimus whispered.

::::... Optimus come in; we need to talk...:::::::

Silence...

::::::... Optimus would you answer me please...::::::::::

:::::::... Megatron...:::::::::

:::::::... You seem rather shocked Optimus...::::::::: Megatron said through the commlinks.

Silence...

:::::::... Megatron, but how?...:::::::: Optimus asked him.

There was laughter over the commlinks then; while Optimus rolled his optics then. Megatron always had a flare for the dramatic even as younglings.

::::::::... I got a shard my men used to bring me back...:::::::::::

Silence on Optimus' side as he assimilated everything Megatron said to him.

::::::... Megatron, please don't harass the humans now; especially with the Allspark gone now...::::::::::

Silence...

::::::::... I will not bother the insects; you have my word...:::::::::

::::::... Humans Megatron, they are called humans not insects...::::::::

Megatron sighed then.

:::::::::... Aren't you going to ask me what I want?...::::::::: Megatron asked Optimus.

Optimus sighed then; he was not up for games right now his spark was hurting him too much.

::::::::... Alright, I will ask you; what do you want?...:::::::

Megatron chuckled slightly amused with Optimus.

:::::::... I was told by Starscream about what had happened to you...::::::::::

Optimus rolled his optics once more; oh great now he would be called anything from stupid to weak now.

:::::::::... So now, I can be called incompetent and ineffectual once more; or weak for falling in love with a human?...:::::: Optimus asked sarcastically as a sigh escaped him.

Silence...

::::::... There isn't anything to mock you about, Optimus; oh not yet anyway...:::::::: Megatron said.

This stunned Optimus, Megatron never missed a chance to mock or put him down for being weak about something. He was up to something, he had to be.

:::::::... What are you saying; what are you up too?...:::::::: Optimus demanded.

:::::::... I am saying that right now my main concern is keeping you online, brother...::::::

::::::::... What do you mean keep me online?...:::::

Silence...

:::::::... Myself and Starscream paid the Council a visit; they are planning on arresting, trying and executing you, brother...:::::::::

Optimus fell into an uneasy silence then.

::::::... I do not understand that is not the punishment for breaking that law. It is just loss of leadership and exile...:::::::

:::::::... The Council has changed the rules now...::::::::

Optimus fell silent once more.

::::::... I had tried to bargain with them; they would not hear it...::::::: Megatron said.

Optimus wondered what was going on within Megatron's processors now; he never helped him like this before.

:::::::... Why are you helping me, Megatron?...::::::: Optimus asked.

:::::::... Can we meet somewhere?...::::::: Megatron asked.

Optimus fell silent; but then decided to meet with his brother regardless of how leery he was of it.

::::::::::::... Alright where...::::::::: Optimus asked as Megatron sent him the location right away.

Several hours later...

Optimus had brought Ironhide with him; and Megatron had of course brought Starscream with him. Megatron had told everything to Optimus about what was said between them and the Council; while Optimus mentioned briefly what had happened with Maria.

"She will come around, brother; if she truly loves you." Megatron said.

"It may not matter if the Council has anything to do with it." Optimus remarked bitterly.

"Then we shall make them eat their words then," Megatron said as Optimus nodded and saw Megatron hold out his servo. "Brother, truce." Megatron said.

Optimus nodded; and extended his servo grasping his brother's servo. "Truce brother," Optimus said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The Council arrives

"I just do not want to lose her or my son, brother; I want you to meet her and my son, your nephew." Optimus said as Ironhide and Starscream heard sounds behind them and powered up their weapons to find the Council standing there.

"Yes, you have lost, Optimus Prime. You will come with us without giving us any trouble, understood?" They demanded. "Put those weapons down Ironhide and Decepticon; right now!" the one Council member ordered.

"His name is Starscream not Decepticon; you are angry with me that is one thing. However show some judgment to others; because you are supposed to be of a high descent you should act like it." Optimus snapped as they narrowed their eyes at him.

"What that mouth of yours; Optimus Prime," the leader remarked. "You will come without incident or we will destroy Ironhide where he stands, is that clear?" The leader ordered as Optimus knew already who they were and slowly without any commotion or threat to them put his hands out to be cuffed.

He turned to Ironhide his faithful friend always and knew what would happen to him now he would be tried, executed and dismantled. All his old parts destroyed and then he would be rebuilt with all old memories destroyed. All those beautiful memories of Maria and his son would be gone. Those emotions and feelings his humanity would be lost with no chance of returning to him. He wanted to break down; but wouldn't give the Council the satisfaction of seeing his pain.

"Watch over Maria and my son for me, Ironhide." Optimus said as Ironhide wanted to refuse but found himself nodding and respecting his friend's wishes. He had to do something or they would all lose more than just their prime now.

It was then that Optimus fell silent; and followed the Council into their ship as the others watched in stunned silence. Ironhide walked toward Megatron and Starscream concern on his face.

"You must speak with Maria; he isn't even trying to help himself. But maybe just maybe she can snap back into truly loving him; even to save him. If they find him guilty they will extinguish his spark and take him apart." Ironhide said.

"What will do you?" Starscream asked.

"I am going with him," Ironhide said.

"Very well, we shall talk with her." Megatron said as Ironhide turned and walked into the space ship where the others had just gone.

However Maria had no idea of the events; which just took place. She was sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean just silently crying. The bluffs were close to where their home was hidden at; and she had liked looking at the ocean it was beautiful and peaceful. She fumbled with her bracelet and tried to forget about what he wanted from her; but she couldn't she loved him too much. She heard sounds behind her; but she didn't know who it was she wouldn't have had any clue Megatron was alive.

She figured it was Ironhide, Chromia or Bumblebee; she was about to get the shock of a lifetime.

"He wants me to become Cybertronian; I don't know if I can give up that part of my life. He could leave me and Orion again; and then what?" Maria cried.

"He loves you, Maria; he is hurting more than anyone can even imagine. He gave up his leadership and was exiled for you; he wouldn't give you or his son up. He could kept all of it if he had just given up you and his son; he wouldn't do that." Megatron said as Maria turned to see Megatron and Starscream looming over her.

"Who are you two?" she asked looking away.

"Megatron and Starscream; I had made a dreadful mistake and almost lost my brother; I still may lose him." Megatron said as she glanced back up at them at those words.

"Megatron, what do you mean and what do you want?" Maria asked as she suddenly realized he was being nice to her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked. "I heard you were evil." she snapped.

"Because I've changed, Maria and you need to come with us….Prime's life depends on it." Megatron said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a confused tone of voice.

Starscream glanced over at Megatron with an odd expression on his face. "The Council of Planets has arrested Optimus and taken him to their world to await trial. If they find him guilty they put him in a state of suspended animation until they have extinguished his spark. Then they will take him apart and destroy the parts. Then they will rebuild him and any part of the old Prime will only be a memory." Megatron said as her eyes widened with horror at what they were saying would happen to her Optimus.

"I don't understand though why would they do that Optimus said that he would only lose his leadership and be exiled." She said.

"They have strict laws, Maria." Starscream said as Maria knew automatically what she needed to do without thinking twice. "If he is rebuilt he will not remember you or his son, it would be like you never even existed to him." Starscream said.

She had to see Optimus; she had too.

Maria had to go with Megatron and Starscream to the world where the Council of Planets were; it was the only way to save Optimus Prime's life and make things right. She had Chromia and Bumblebee watch Orion for her why she went with Megatron and Starscream.

"How long do we have until his trial starts?" She asked.

"Only seventy eight hours in Earth's time." Starscream said.

"That is why we need to move quickly." Megatron said transforming into his vehicle form and once Maria was inside he blasted off with Starscream following behind him.

Megatron talked to Maria on the way there sensing she was conflicted about what she was feeling; and what was going on.

"Do you still love him?" Megatron asked gruffly.

"Yes, I love him so much it hurts." Maria said. "I was scared of losing him; and of not trusting him that he would leave again." she confessed. "I couldn't bear that, and neither could Orion." she said softly.

"Good, then use that hurt to fight for him, don't let him go. He needs you; and you need him." Megatron said as Maria fell silent.

"You're different from how Samuel James Witwicky had described you; and the others." Maria said.

"Yes, I know." He said as he and Starscream landed on the Council of Planet's world. "I am starting to even surprise myself to tell you the truth." he said confusing her greatly.

However this planet was dismal for a bunch of Council aliens who supposedly rule for all the good of alien races except for Earth. Megatron and Starscream took Maria in another way that led to the cells. Once they got closer to the cells they all heard it at the same time. It was a distressing sound and it was robotic and coming from one of the cells. Megatron already knew it was Optimus Prime without even thinking twice about it. Optimus was dying of that Megatron was certain. When he heard Optimus' speech to Ironhide; he knew Prime figured he wouldn't be around much longer to ever see Maria or his son ever again.

"Is that awful noise coming from Optimus?" She asked.

"Yes."

"He's dying within his soul, isn't he?" She asked as Megatron and Starscream remained silent but somehow Maria already knew the horrible truth without their answer.

It was her fault; she had doubted him. Then this happened and he just gave up; he wouldn't fight this Council whoever they are.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Trying to fight back

Megatron and Starscream saw the guards around Optimus Prime's cell and motioned for Maria to go to Prime. Megatron and Starscream distracted the guards as Maria went into the cell. Optimus sat staring into space that horrible mournful sound that escaped Optimus well it nearly broke her heart.

"Optimus…it's me." She whispered. "Prime, please look at me." She said as she slipped into the cell with him.

"No, no, no, I don't deserve visitors; go away please just go." He said as Maria sat beside him as he slowly turned his head seeing it was his Maria.

"Maria, you came back to me?" He asked as he slowly looked away; and then lowered his shaking hand for her to climb onto it.

Maria slid her hands over his face gently feeling his metal face; and the very real tears he shed ran down his face.

"Optimus please look at me." She ordered softly as he did what she asked.

"Why do you even bother with me I'm a monster; I hurt you emotionally. I had left you all alone; I understand why you do not wish to be like me now. I am just a stupid old robot, my Maria I do not deserve you or Orion. Please don't waste your time with me, please." He said as she had heard enough of his pain, she wanted him to heal.

"Shut up, Optimus." She finally said shocking him. "Listen to me I love you and I won't rest until you're safe; and with me and your son once again." She said as he slowly moved his lip plates toward her and kissed her; and nuzzled against her.

Optimus liked her soft skin he touched her back as tears hit him hard. It was so long it seemed since he held her really held her close.

"Do you really want me still?" He whispered against her.

"Yes Optimus; I love you for now and forever." She said as he pulled away as he looked at her as his metal hands touched soft, warm skin.

"I…love…..you…..my flower." He whispered as his lips just brushed hers lightly.

Maria seemed to read what he was thinking very quickly; as she touched his face gently and softly making him make a low sad robotic sound.

"Please fight for me if they kill you and take you apart you'll be gone from me and our son forever." She said as he scanned her and read the true feelings and emotions as well.

She truly wanted him regardless of all he had obviously done to her. Had he really been that lucky and blessed as an Autobot to have found her? He moved her closer and looked at her and ran his finger over her face. Optimus felt his hand shake; but he ignored it as he made another strange but sad robotic sound. Maria glanced up at her bot and saw how his blue eyes glowing brighter than ever before.

"Please just stay and make my last hours the happiest I could ever imagine. Then I'll have at least that long to enjoy what time I have left." Optimus said as her heart sank as she realized he was truly giving up and accepting his death.

"Are you truly giving up?" She asked.

"I can't fight the Council their word is law and I broke the rules; I do not know what else can be done to stop this. They will find me guilty and they will destroy my life force then dismantle me and rebuild me." He whispered.

"Optimus, you'll be lost to me forever." She said in tears. "And our son," she added as tears ran down her face.

"I am a criminal in their eyes and I must be treated as such." He said lowering his head making another mournful sound.

"No, I won't let them do this to you." She said as she started to leave him until he begged her to stay.

"Please just wait until the trial starts to fight with them. Please just stay with me, my little one my life span will be shortened enough please just come over here with me." He begged. "Please…" He pleaded as she saw and felt how he was hurting and wanted this so desperately.

Maria slowly went back to him and sat down beside him and needed to quiet him from his pain now.

"Okay…. I'm here don't be upset, okay, Prime." She whispered.

Maria wasn't going to lose this compassionate being; he was her life line. She would take on this Council of Planets if she had too; and fight for her love's right to live. He was more than just a leader, hero, love, friend and protector. Maria could hear Optimus whispering and mumbling to himself trying to get her positioned closer against his face.

She whispered, and ran her hands all over his face. She took care of him; it was simple as that. She loved him; and he her there was no other way to say it. The gesture made him shake even more as waves of surrender hit this giant being; as he let the tears hit him stronger as he held onto her small body. "Mine..." he whispered sadly.

"I love you; please remember that, little one." He whispered. "Please…..remember how I used to be." He whispered as she felt her own tears fall from her eyes as his words struck her hard at the very real possibly he could be killed and dismantled in the blink of an eye.

No Maria thought to herself; she had found someone to love and they had a beautiful son together. She would be damned if that would be taken from them without a fight. Maria had a surprise for Optimus; if he thought she was sitting back and allowing this to happen. He belonged to her and her to him. She wasn't going to just sit back and let this heroic being be destroyed because of some brainless rule that was passed down years ago.

She was not letting Optimus Prime go without a fight; and they would be in for a huge fight from her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – The Trial

Maria awoke from a chilling night dream to find Optimus had laid down and maneuvered her on top of his chest plates. He had refused to release her; his protective hand over her shielded her from harm. She tried to move, but he had a firm grip on her body as a sad smile touched her lips. She glanced down at Optimus with a heavy heart. He had been a powerful leader and warrior, but yet now he was giving up and accepting defeat. He wasn't evil far from it; he was a hero he fought and saved many lives. Prime suddenly looked down into the loving eyes of Maria. He maneuvered her so he could sit up but he kept her firmly on his chest plates not wanting her to ever leave him. Prime wasn't stupid he knew it wouldn't last forever; because his trial was sneaking up and soon he would be in for the fight of his life. He knew Maria was willing to go all the way to prevent his death; but he wasn't sure anything she said or did would make a difference with them. He didn't want to be extinguished he wanted to live; but his life was forfeited when he broke the rules he supposed. Maria's thoughts swirled and whirled in all different directions; as ideas had passed through them but Prime wanted her with him. He was so sure death was coming for him and that it was his only option now.

"I love you, my little one; you'll never know just special you are to me." He said as several guards came in angry when they spotted Maria.

"How'd you get in here?" They demanded as they led Prime away after they cuffed him.

They refused to let Maria go with them to where the trial was going to be held; Maria paced around in the cell needing to be with Optimus Prime.

"Maria, you must make a plea for Optimus it is the only way to save him. The Council thinks they are right and that only their judgment is just. You must prove that the world indeed will miss Optimus Prime and also needs him. And that you would be lost without him." A voice replied looked around startled.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Solus Prime; Optimus is one of my descendants and you must show that love is not wrong I will help you. We must hurry though." Solus said as the cell door opened as if by magic.

"Alright," Maria said as she walked out of the cell area and headed for where Optimus was being tried at fully determined to stop an injustice from happening.

Maria walked down a narrow hallway till she got to a two doorways; which were closed and had dozens of armed guards around it. She figured that was indeed where the trial was so; she took a higher level to observe the trial and get in. Maria watched from a safe distance because she knew at one point she had to get in and down below there were just way too many guards to deal with. She saw the beings in the courtroom, Starscream and Megatron, and Ironhide their expressions told her they were worried about the outcome.

"Today….. We will find Optimus Prime guilty for breaking the laws we firmed so many years ago; and in doing so his spark will be extinguished and his form taken apart and rebuilt." The leader of the Council replied staring right at Optimus Prime who was too busy scanning the room for Maria. "She is not here, Optimus Prime; the guards locked her in the cell you will die alone without her by your side."

Optimus couldn't take this they wouldn't even let her be there; so he wasn't alone when it happened. He lowered his head and refused to look at the Council they were cruel at times regardless of their power they had. They played with other beings in the galaxy and Prime hated that. Maria had seen enough of their cruelty she opened the tiny panel and slid in falling from top doing a massive flip landing in front of the Council on to their table.

"What is the meaning of this?" They demanded.

"What's wrong did I interrupt your joke of a trial you are so Hell bent on killing Optimus and rebuilding him that you're losing sight of the real issue? The point is this so called rule is cruel; do you honestly think its right to keep beings from love. It's cruel and unusual punishment; he has fought for years and deserves a chance to have a family. You come here packing all big and bad; and for one poor Autobot who just wants a chance to love his family. The war is over now; Megatron is not evil; can't you find it in your hearts to let him live?" Maria begged as Optimus never took his optics off of her courage was unblemished and a new emotion seized him as he watched her fighting for his right to live.

Ironhide as well as Megatron and Starscream watched as they all got a new sense of respect for this young woman taking on three beings; who could have killed her with the snap of a finger at any second. It wasn't until the guards rushed in that everyone including Optimus Prime knew that Maria wasn't playing their game any longer. She was tired of their antics and their cruelty. However now, she was being led by the ancient prime within her; and she was being led to win for Optimus Prime.

"Guards seize this human and put galactic cuffs on her and throw her into a cell; we shall deal with her next." The leader ordered as Maria quickly had a weapon appear in her hand; which she used to stun the guards not kill them and turned toward the Council with a slight smirk on her face.

"You were saying?" Maria asked sarcastically.

Ironhide, Starscream, Megatron and Optimus Prime watched fearing for Maria's life now as well; she had made the Council look like fools that would never be tolerated.

"How dare you?!" They roared.

"I might say the same thing to you three aliens who have decided they show enough power to rule the galaxy on their terms only. So, you think you can hold other aliens accountable for things they had no control over you have no right to destroy Optimus. He is compassionate, caring, and loyal plus a fierce leader. He has shown me more love then I would have ever seen or felt from another." She said.

"Yet…..He left you at one point for 6 Earth years, correct? You still defend him regardless of him doing that?" One of the Council members snarled.

"Because of this stupid ass rule was why he left; and if I can forgive him for something not under his control then why can't you three?" She asked as they smirked at her as Ironhide as well as Megatron and Starscream felt she was in terrible danger then.

"Do you want to know why we're in charge, girl?" The one Council member demanded as he raised his hand and to everyone's surprise and horror she was levitated right off of the Council's table.

Suddenly the leader of the Council moved his hand in a turning motion and Maria abruptly started to gasp trying to breathe as he continued to cut off her air supply from her lungs. Optimus saw the others get up to help her but the other Council member stopped them. Optimus made several strange heartfelt robotic noises as he saw his Maria dangled in the air helplessly while she gasped for air. He knew only he could bring this madness to an end at least he knew Ironhide, Megatron and Starscream would watch over his mate and son.

"Stop please…she's only fighting because of me…..So just do it just take my spark if it means sparing her. It's me you want to destroy she is an innocent only sticking up for me a useless tired Autobot." He said urgently as the Council leader let Maria go and she fell to the floor trying to let the air back into her lungs.

"Very well, prep Optimus for the removal of his spark and his dismantling." One of the Council members ordered as Maria looked at Optimus tears stinging her eyes.

"No… you can't do this please it's not right…..please." Maria cried as the guards came and took Optimus Prime away. "You three are evil you honestly think killing Optimus will be any sort of justice; then you're sadly mistaken. You're killing a champion for good and it's wrong and you know it." She said.

"Silence….go talk to him before the spark is taken from him." They said as Maria feared she had done more harm than good now. If she hadn't made the Council members mad they wouldn't have tried to kill her and then Optimus wouldn't have intervened on her behalf.

Maria hurried out and into the room where Optimus was where Ironhide and Megatron along with Starscream. Maria walked up tears stung her eyes; as she looked at Prime then the others.

"I'm so sorry." She said as tears ran down her face.

"For what, little one," Optimus whispered.

"If I hadn't come into your life you would still be allowed to live because no rules would have been broken. I screwed up everything now for everyone the Autobots won't have their rightful leader and the galaxy won't have a defender. All because of me…" She whispered as she bolted out of the room.

Optimus' optics locked with Megatron's at that moment.

"Stop her, Megatron…please." Optimus begged as Megatron simply nodded and went looking for her.

Maria was headed for the Council members she knew what she had to do to make this right she had the power to make a single wish to save Optimus Prime's life and intended on using it.

"Stop….Maria." Megatron ordered as she stopped but didn't turn to look up at him. "You can't do it….Optimus knows what you're trying to do; he sent me to stop you." Megatron said.

"I can't allow Optimus to die I love him, if he never met me he would be safe." She said.

"Now you look at me," Megatron said walking over and reaching his clawed servo out to her. "You gave him something no one ever had; you let him love truly feel love and give it to someone. You gave him a son; a son who will carry on as prime." Megatron said as she collapsed in a wave of tears as Ironhide and Starscream walked up as Megatron put his scary long metal fingers carefully on Maria.

"What am I going to do without him, Megatron?" She cried as she suddenly thought about something she hadn't before. "Wait a second, something is not right." She said as she wiggled free from Megatron's hold.

Maria walked bravely into the chamber where the Council was seated; they glanced up as she walked up. They regarded her angrily expecting a fight from her once more, but this time they were alone with no interference from that infernal ex- Autobot leader. So, if need be they'd be ready for her if she started any issues with them.

"Permission to speak," She said as they regarded her closely.

"Yes, permission granted." They said as Ironhide, Starscream and Megatron watched in silence.

"I want the real reason you want to kill him it's not because of him breaking a rule; he told me the punishment for that was his leadership and exile. You three almost killed me for no reason so what's it going to take to keep him alive?" She asked as Megatron glanced at Starscream as he realized this girl had guts no wonder Optimus loved her so much. He understood now why she appealed to him so strongly. She had the same qualities that he valued; plus whatever they shared in private.

"It's interesting that you should ask that." The leader said as Megatron could smell a set up a mile away they were setting her up for something.

"A mind-block your memories completely wiped out of your mind and his. There would be no memory of each other at all just like you were never together." He said as she stared at them in horror.

"You are not Cybertronian to begin with and..."

"So, this is about being racists about humans, is it?" she asked. "It's not just about us there are other lives involved that would be affected by this as well." She said.

"Yes, the Decepticons they are evil what is your point?" They asked.

"No, Megatron and Starscream are good now; if you think I will allow them to go back to being evil. Megatron tried to kill Optimus too many times besides they used to be friends and now they are back friends." She said as her heart sank as she tried to understand what they were up too. "Megatron asked for a truce freely and willingly; he wants to be good. Everyone can change; Optimus has wanted his brother back for so long and now he has him." Maria said.

"Our only deal; take it or leave it." The leader said as Maria frowned at them as they heard it at the same time a loud torturous yell and Maria knew it was Optimus and he was in serious pain.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Death of a hero

Maria turned and took off to the room where Optimus was; and there lying on some sort of metal contraption was Optimus Prime. She saw a laser was pulling his spark from him slowly and he was in pain from it. Maria could see his eyes were flickering; he was fading and fading quickly. She ran to him with tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you…..little one….stay with Ironhide and the others; they will keep you safe…" He whispered as she put her hand on his massive metal hand as he forced a sad smile as the laser pulled his spark completely out.

Maria looked at Optimus her heart breaking now.

"No….no…..Prime please no come back to me please I need you….please." She begged as Megatron and Starscream entered the room where Ironhide and Maria were and saw Optimus had been killed. "We need you, our son needs you, please!" she screamed.

"This was wrong he was a leader and should have gone out in battle not by some cretins who thought they were all powerful." Megatron said as he hesitantly walked up to his fallen brother and something hit Megatron as he saw Optimus Prime laying there dead.

"This is my entire fault." Maria whispered sadly.

"No, Maria; it's not…Optimus was happiest when he was with you…It was because of you he had as much humanity as he did you reached him and gave him that." Ironhide said as she smiled sadly at him.

"Ironhide is right, Maria…you were his lifeline and his life was fulfilled with you in it." Megatron said as Maria heard the words; but her heart told her differently it screamed her fault and she couldn't make it stop.

"He's dead, how can I believe it's not my fault; if I hadn't fallen in love with him or came looking for him. He would still be alive; and the Autobots rightful leader; and all would be well." she cried.

"Except, he would be miserable; he loved you and wanted to spend his life with you." Ironhide said. "Why do you think he wanted to make you become Cybertronian; he wanted you like him to have you live forever with him." he said as Maria placed a hand over her mouth in terror as she realized what hit her so powerfully.

"And now, he has nothing; he has absolutely nothing all because of me!" Maria said with uncontrollable sobs. "And, I must tell Orion his daddy is gone forever," Maria said as she was picked up by Megatron.

"My brother taught me a lot; I am just sorry it took me so long to know the truth." Megatron said.

"Would you take me in to see him, please." she asked.

"Come on, youngling." Ironhide said as he took her from Megatron; and carried her over to where Optimus' body was laying at.

Ironhide placed her onto Optimus' chest plates; Maria made her way to his face. She cried brokenly as she felt his face.

"I will miss you so much, Optimus; I love you so much." she said as he tiny hands ran all over his metal skin. "You gave me so much never ever forget that," she said sobbing wildly.

Maria's hands continued to run all over Optimus' face plates; she was feeling her heart break with no end in sight. She felt guilty; she had made him feel unloved when she refused to change for him. He had overheard her vicious words; and then what she had said to him herself about not wanting to change. She had accused him of so much; and now he was dead because of her.

Flashback starts...

Maria was making breakfast for her and Orion; she was pondering something Optimus had asked her. He wanted her to think about something, he had asked her about becoming Cybertronian. He wanted to know if he could find a way; would she agree to it. She made a mistake and hesitated and made a strange expression. Optimus had made a sad sound; and went outside for awhile with Ironhide. It would just be her luck he would take it the wrong way; naturally; she was making breakfast and figured she would go see him after.

However Optimus was outside blowing things up with Ironhide; Chromia was watching and listening off handedly.

"She doesn't want to be Cybertronian; which means I will lose her no matter what." Optimus said.

"Well, Optimus just give her time; you just asked her perhaps she just needs some time." Ironhide said as Chromia got up and rolled away.

Optimus looked away, "I love her so much," Optimus whispered as he sighed.

"Maybe you should tell her again; and just explain it a little better how important it is too you." Ironhide said.

Optimus glanced away; his spark hurt him so badly. He nodded; Ironhide was right he would speak with Maria right now and try to explain things to her. He blew up one of the targets and grinned at Ironhide. " I won," Optimus said as he watched Ironhide face palm at the blown up targets.

Chromia transformed and then let her holoform appear; and she went to talk with Maria. Orion had gone into the other room to watch cartoons when Chromia came in.

"Maria, can we talk?" Chromia asked.

"Chromia hello, of course," Maria said as Chromia sat down at the table.

"Maria, he loves you so much; he wants you to be with him forever. You know, that can only happen if you're Cybertronian like us." Chromia said as Maria sighed.

"I know, Chromia," Maria said. "I just am not sure I am ready to give up so much for him; he left me 6 years ago; how do I know he won't just pick up and leave again." she pointed out. "And then where would I be?" she asked softly. "I would never have a normal life then; I wouldn't belong here anymore either, then what? Why should I give up so much for him; when he could leave again?" Maria demanded as Optimus listened in not sure what to make of what he had just heard.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Orion said worried about his daddy as Maria heard her son's voice and froze.

Optimus had heard everything...

Optimus stood there listening to her words; and it sent surges of fear tightening within his spark. He had asked her to think about changing for him; he wanted her by his side for life. Now, he was hearing for himself that maybe she truly didn't love him at all. His spark hurt more so by the second; he needed to give himself some space away from Maria. He had lost everything because of this human femme; he lost leadership, and was exiled all for her. He didn't care about that; but to know she might not truly wish to have him around made him think all of it was for nothing. That of course made the Autobot's spark hurt even more; and he heard Maria then.

"Optimus please wait." she said as he turned to look at her, his azure optics suddenly filled with sadness.

"Maria," was all he said.

"Look, what I said to Chromia; I just can't change alright. I don't completely trust you right now; you left me once I can't and won't change my life all around when you might get another idea of leaving me. What would I do then; I wouldn't be human anymore and you would be gone out of my life and Orion's life once more." She said.

"Orion cannot leave my side; he is a future prime; and my brother and the Deceptions could come back." Optimus said softly; but firmly.

She was silent then.

"I thought Megatron was dead," was all she said.

"He is but his army lives on; and if they learn of my son I need him with me. But I want you with me too; you are my mate. I was exiled and removed as leader; because I chose to fall in love with you." Optimus said in a soft tone.

Silence was all he got, as he nodded then.

"I will leave you alone; forgive me." Optimus said as he transformed and drove to the side parking alone his engine racing wildly.

Optimus had never sobbed; but he sobbed then wild sobs filled with abandon.

"Please come back to me, please." He begged as he dimly realized it was over he had lost now so much now.

Flashback ends...

"I will always love you, Optimus." Maria said as her small hand rested on Optimus' massive one; and she suddenly saw him in her mind and speaking to her and giving her a chance to try once more; and at least clear Optimus' good name if anything else.

"Little one, on this day one shall stand one shall fall; you will not fall you shall stand. You will always belong to me and you will stand no matter what has happened to me….I love you and my son and always will." Optimus said as she stared at him in her mind and realized what she had to do.

She had to confront the Council once more...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – A plan

Maria went back to the Council; she stood in front of them and was unafraid now.

"You will hear me out; you murdered a hero. You may think you didn't; but you did. He saved so many on Earth; and I am sure on other planets as well. You are wrong for faulting him for something he needed; everyone needs and craves love. There isn't a being around who doesn't want to be loved and treasured by someone. Optimus was no different; he shouldn't have been punished for that it was wrong; and at least don't make this hero, father and husband or if you prefer the term mate in your culture. I loved him and his son loved him; and now his son won't have his daddy any longer. Is that fair for a little boy to have his daddy taken from him like that; when all he is being punished for is loving someone and wanting to be loved back?" She asked as the Council members glanced at each other; it was clear they were carefully thinking of something to prove a point to her.

"Stay here, we will be back." the leader of the Council said as they headed back to where Optimus' body was; and where Ironhide, Megatron and Starscream were. "Here is the deal; we will revive Optimus Prime with an Allspark shard; and we will give him an Allspark shard to change her to a Cybertronian and abolish the law about mating." the leader said as Megatron narrowed his optics he smelled a rat now something was amiss and he knew it.

"What's the catch?" Megatron demanded.

"We will give her a complete memory block of Optimus; if she can remember him on her own. Then and only then will we abolish the law; and reinstate his reputation and leadership." the Council leader said.

Megatron and Ironhide acted at the same time; they grabbed the Council leader and slammed him up against the wall.

"That is a bunch of slag; and you know it!" roared Ironhide.

"That is our final offer; you can take it or leave It." the leader said as Ironhide pushed the leader away in a disgusted way and glanced down at Optimus.

Megatron glanced at Ironhide; and then at Starscream. They knew the Council had known they had them; because they wanted Optimus back no matter what. But could they do that knowing that she would forget him; and everything that she and Optimus shared?

Ironhide growl deep within his engines as he suddenly punched the wall from heated anger within himself; Megatron knew there was nothing they could do.

"Do you accept our terms?" the leader asked.

"Yes, we do." Ironhide finally said as the leader nodded and produced an Allspark shard and placed it on Optimus activating him and then leaving.

Optimus onlined; and the first thing he wanted was his mate; and Ironhide, Megatron and Starscream were not sure what to say to Optimus then.

"Where is she?" Optimus demanded.

"Optimus, we have to tell you something it's about Maria," Ironhide started to say.

Unexpectedly, the three Council members appeared they were smirking something Ironhide, Megatron and Starscream found quite distressing; especially Optimus Prime who knew the Council got their kicks off of causing great stress and drama.

"Where is she?" Optimus demanded.

"Our game has twists, Autobot; we never said you couldn't be together." They said.

"There are just are a few shall we say bridges to cross in order for you to be together. This is a test for our enjoyment to see if you truly belong together." The leader said.

"What did you do to her?" Optimus demanded.

"She has a full memory block from who the father of her child is; and most importantly you Optimus Prime her love for you has been wiped clean from her mind." The leader said as Optimus' anger knew no bounds.

"Is this some sick joke, if she doesn't remember my son will not know me and he will be in danger; he is a future prime!" Optimus roared as the Council of Planets merely laughed at him.

"Are you having a laugh at our expense, does making a human female vulnerable and at your mercy make you feel important? All this what you did to me and then her has nothing to do with law it's merely a show of power. Because what I see is a bunch of Council members no better than Unicron is; you're playing with everyone's lives because you can." Optimus said as he looked at the others. "Let's go and pray we reach her and get through to her heart and mind." Optimus said as they found a ship to take.

Optimus was worried about this if he couldn't reach her and enemies got to her first. Prime's spark surged with anger and fear. He was so afraid the Council would win and he'd lose Maria and his son forever. A tear ran down his face as Ironhide put a hand on Prime's shoulder.

"We'll reach her in time, Optimus." Ironhide said as Prime tried to keep his hopes up but he was so worried.

He loved Maria so much; he was not going to lose her not now not ever again. He would find her and bring her back, he had to he would be lost without her that much he knew for sure.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Small Miracles

Maria had been sent somewhere different; she wandered aimlessly on a beach trying to make sense of where she was and why she was there. Maria heard a noise and when she saw the ship which held Optimus, Ironhide, Megatron and Starscream; she looked almost horrified by it. She stood there and screamed in horror. Amber slid to the sand behind the boulders as Optimus, Ironhide, Megatron and Starscream emerged from the ship.

"Fan out, scan the area for her, don't scare her; she's going to be scared enough from whatever they did to her." Prime said as Ironhide scanned the area and found where Maria was hiding at.

"Prime, here I've got something." Ironhide said as Optimus scanned it as well and his spark jolted when he realized it was his Maria.

He bent down carefully as Maria tried to hide further. "Please little one, please try to remember us. I'm Optimus Prime and you're my mate; we have a son together he is a techno organic." He said as Maria frowned at him.

"How can I be your true love, and have a child with you; you're a robot. You can't love anything you don't know how too?" She demanded.

"I wasn't just speaking about physical love I was talking about…." He tried to say until she turned on him with a razor sharp verbal attack clawing and ripping Optimus' spark to shreds making him gasp from the point blank vicious verbal attack.

"I would never fall in love with a robot now let me go, please." She begged as Prime moved slowly out of her way.

Optimus felt his spark surging hard the Council had won. They knew this would destroy him slowly and render him useless to anyone. The Council's sick twisted mind games were strong and had a firm hold on his mate's mind; which made it hard for her to remember what they meant to each other. Maria stopped walking and turned around to face them or more to the point Optimus Prime.

"How could you fall in love you don't have emotions nor can you feel anything. You might try to fool yourself that you're human but you're not." She said as she paused and sealed Optimus Prime's fate once more. "Please stay away from me or I will let the officials know you're here and let them handle you and your kind." She said as Optimus frowned at her coldness.

"Very well, little one." He whispered as she turned and ran off away from Optimus Prime.

Optimus unconsciously ran his hand over his chest plates; as his legs buckled forcing Ironhide and Megatron to grab his servos.

"Prime...!" Ironhide shouted.

"He's having a spark attack; ease him down onto the ground." Megatron ordered.

:::::::... Hook, this is Megatron I need you here at the location I am in; I sent the location to you. You need to hurry...:::::::

:::::::... Hook here, I am on my way, Lord Megatron...:::::::

"Hook is on his way," Megatron said as he looked at Optimus. "Hold on, brother." Megatron said.

"They should have just kept me in stasis lock this is utter torture for me." He said as his blue eyes glowed and radiated confusion and pain as his spark froze with a paralyzing pain he had never known before. It ripped at him and left him completely hollowed out inside. He didn't know what to do he wanted to cry he wanted to go find her and make her see the truth.

Megatron went up to Optimus and scanned him and saw for himself this was slowly taking down a powerful leader. It made Megatron angry.

"There has got to be a way to make her remember who he is," Starscream said.

"Yeah, but how?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know, but for Optimus' sake it better be soon." Megatron said as they all watched Optimus.

Hook arrived and went over to Optimus; he opened his chest plates and found out what had happened.

"He's had a spark attack," Hook said as he gently gave Optimus a sedative.

"Will be alright...?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, but whatever has spurred his stress needs to be taken care of; or he could very well have a massive attack." Hook said.

...

Megatron waited until Prime and Ironhide were out of audio range; he had Hook stay with them; while he motioned for Starscream.

"We are going after Maria and try to knock some sense back into that girl for Prime's sake." Megatron said.

"Okay, we'll do our best." Starscream said as he transformed and bolted after Maria, while Ironhide and Hook watched from afar.

"Let's just hope it works the plan they have." Ironhide said as they watched Starscream and Megatron flying off.

"Think they can pull it off, Hook...?" Ironhide asked.

"He better because from what I scanned off of Prime his spark is overheating from pain; I have never sensed anything like this before it's like his pain is tearing right through his spark." Hook said.

Ironhide had found a message that Maria had left for Optimus; which held music and other things to it. It was an audio and visual message; and he knew it would help her remember him. He landed on the ground transforming in mid air and put the message close by where he had found her.

Maria had come out of the cave she was hiding in her curiosity getting the better of her; as she went to the item on the sand. She hit play and watched the message play; as her mind wandered as it played.

"Optimus, okay here it goes I wanted to make a little gift for you to tell you just how much I love you….."

Maria slid to the ground watching the video playback on the message; it was true she did love this being named Optimus Prime. He was telling her the truth they were together. Suddenly the screen changed and Maria saw Prime was shown on the beach, while Ironhide and Hook tended to him.

"He'll never recover from this the Council knew exactly what they were doing to him when they pulled this stunt. She succeeded in saving him but in the process they give her a mind block and it's like he died anyway." Ironhide said as Maria stared at the screen which went to Optimus now.

She saw for herself he may have been a robot but he did indeed have very real feelings. She saw the tears falling down from his face. She started to get to her feet; when she saw Megatron and Starscream standing there.

Maria's memories swirled to life in her mind; as she saw her life with the Optimus and how she and Optimus shared a strong love one that couldn't be broken. She saw they had a son; and she also knew exactly who Optimus was to her...Her one and only true love.

"Come on, Optimus needs me; let's go." she said as Megatron transformed and Starscream placed her gently inside of Megatron.

They headed back to where Optimus was; and once there Megatron transformed and placed Maria close to where Optimus was.

"Optimus please don't leave me." She said as he froze in his tracks and stood frozen not daring to move afraid it was a dream that she hadn't really spoken to him asking him to come back. "Optimus, its okay look at me." She said as he turned as she asked him too and bent down toward her.

"Little one, you remember me?" He asked as she motioned for Optimus to lower his hand so she could climb onto it.

"Optimus, I love you so much." She said touching his face as her giant love broke down tears falling down his face hitting her making her all wet from his tears.

Maria suddenly wished she was in Cybertronian form to hold him and feel him in her arms. Suddenly Maria fell back and screamed as her body suddenly floated into the air as the Council of Planets appeared horrifying everyone thinking it was another cruel trick to torment Optimus once more.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Wish granted – Ending

"Optimus, look at her!" Ironhide exclaimed as Optimus looked over seeing her body glowing as white and glittery smoke surrounded her body.

They suddenly couldn't see her body and it startled them especially Optimus. "Maria, where are you?" He asked as he scanned for her urgently. "Maria, where is she; can anyone see her?" Prime asked.

"Where is she?" Ironhide asked as they all saw the glittery smoke started to disappear.

They noticed in its aftermath something was lying on the ground; but nothing resembling Maria at all. Whatever it was it wasn't human; that much was very clear.

They approached cautiously and when they drew closer Optimus was in for the shock of his life. Maria was in a very special form now….her forever special Cybertronian form. Optimus couldn't believe it she was exactly like him in colors; except she was smaller in size. He let his hands glide over her smaller frame as tears fell from his shining blue eyes. Maria opened her eyes and scanned her beloved's face as she smiled at him.

"Optimus…"

"You really are my other half now." He said as the Council spoke to them.

"You're right, Optimus Prime; this was all a test. We are sorry we put all of you through this but it had to be done." The Council said as Maria ran her hand over his face causing him to hold back just grabbing her and kissing her. "The law is now abolished; we will speak with the other Autobots as well."

"Wait little one, I will take you somewhere for us to be alone." He whispered as she grinned.

"Alright….Optimus," She simply said.

Optimus and Maria stood up he scanned her over and over again.

"My love…." He whispered as he held her tightly. "I love you so much." He said over and over again as Maria's eyes glowed brightly.

"Let's go back to Autobot base after we go get Orion and Bumblebee." Ironhide said as they all transformed and followed Optimus and Maria.

Once there the others expressed how glad they were that she was back with them again. Then Optimus wanted time with his mate. They went to a spot on the beach. Prime sat down first then he pulled Maria into his arms and maneuvered her onto his lap.

"I like you in this form it suit's you and I am not just saying that because you look like me either." He said as he touched her metal form all over.

Suddenly he fell silent and she touched his face caressing him as old emotions whirled up in his spark. He had been so afraid he had lost her but nothing could have prepared Optimus for this. She looked like him except for her female build she mirrored him. She slid her gentle touch into his hidden compartment for his spark something he wanted done very badly. He wanted to help her and open hers as well but she stopped him.

"My love, this is for you for all the terrible pain you suffered during this awful time." She whispered as her lips found his.

She was sliding her metal hands into his chest into his spark making him gasp for only a minute as she worked her magic on Optimus as his optics flickered from his emotions as he watched her.

"Little one, I love you so much." He whispered as a single tear rolled down his face as he needed to hold her. "Please my love….let me hold you...now." He ordered as she heard the command in his voice but it also mirrored love as she let his arms embrace her metal body.

He kissed her with such intense force that both robots were shaken by the sheer energy of the kiss. It rocked them to their very core. Optimus traced a metal finger down her tiny waist.

"You're so small here." He growled in a low tone as she grinned at him.

"I'm a girl, Optimus." She said in a humorous tone of voice.

"So I have noticed." He said as he maneuvered her under him careful not to crush her small frame.

"Optimus, I'm not going to break if you want to feel me completely under your body." She said.

A sound escaped Optimus at the understanding of her statement.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said as he slowly let his full body weight down on to Maria's body as his closed his blue optics to savor this beautiful moment of closeness they were sharing together. "See told you I wouldn't break my gorgeous Autobot leader." She said as this mighty leader shook from both love and relief that she was safe in his arms and world once more.

Prime touched her new form exploring it everywhere loving her the only way he knew he could. He needed to touch her spark as he slowly opened the chamber holding her spark captive and hidden from view. He ran his hand over her spark and through it making her kiss him with such force.

Maria watched Optimus talking with Ironhide and Ratchet as her spark pulsated with love for Optimus.

"She's a keeper, Optimus." Ratchet said as Prime's eyes glowed brightly. "I am sorry for my part in hurting you." Ratchet said.

"Sir, I owe you an apology as well; you could very well put myself and Prowl into the brig for our parts in this." Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus sighed.

"It is over the rules are abolished forever and things are back to normal; I hold no grudges." Optimus said.

"She means the world to me." He said as she walked up. "My flower." he said as he pulled her close to hold her around her waist in the air. "You complete me…." He started to say until her lips found his.

The others found Amber and their leader's love refreshing and sweet; and as Orion watched his parents he grinned as he himself was beginning to change as well. His body changing into one of a complete Cybertronian sparkling; and Optimus for his part had everything he wanted a mate and sparkling. He had it all; and now with the rule of no mates was abolished everyone could have a mate if they chose to and many did try to have one.

Till all are one...


End file.
